Don't Cry, Butterfly
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Catherine is having trouble with Lindsey and Grissom offers to help. A Grillows story.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI and i don't make any money from it

Don't cry butterfly

Don't cry butterfly.

"Grissom, would you just listen since I know I'm right" said Catherine frustrated.

"No you're not, I'm telling you" said Grissom.

They were walking towards the break room arguing again for nothing for the 100th time this week. Grissom couldn't understand why she had been like this lately, it was so unlike her, but it was not in his place to ask.

He looked concerned at her, but her beautiful eyes didn't meet his like they used to. It was like she was far away in another world that he couldn't gain access to.

Then she suddenly looked at her watch and said: Shit I didn't realize it was so late, I got to get home, see you tomorrow ok.

"Ok" said Grissom a bit confused and entered the break room while she run to her car.

On her drive home Catherine's mind started to wander, she didn't mean to snap at Grissom like she had done lately, but she had a lot on her mind and now she was really tired.

She just felt so alone, like she couldn't share her problems with anyone, she felt like noone would understand her.

She was tired of raise Lindsey on her own, all she did was the straight opposite of what Catherine wanted. And lately she had been dating a guy that Catherine didn't like at all, since she felt he was to wild and to old for Lindsey. But she also knew it did no good to talk to Lindsey about it, since she was a seventeen year old girl who wouldn't listen to her mother.

"Oh Eddie, why did you have to leave me" she thought as so many times before after his death.

Catherine parked the car in the driveway and walked up to her house. She opened the door and found Lindsey making out with Aron on the coach.

"Oh no not again, I'm too tired for this tonight" she thought while she said: EHM.

Aron broke free from Lindsey and said: Uhm sorry Mrs Willows I didn't realize you had come home.

"Apperently not" said Catherine, her voice was like poison.

"I guess I better go then, see you later Linds" Aron said and headed for the door.

"Here we go again" Catherine thought tiredly.

"Mom, why do you always have to come in and ruin it all, we were only making out" Lindsey said.

"I could see that, but Lindsey I just don't want it to get further than that" said Catherine.

"That is not for you to decide" Lindsey hissed.

"As long as I'm you mother and you live under my roof you do as I say" said Catherine firmly.

"I guess I have to move out then" Lindsey said stubborn.

Catherine's jaw dropped and she said: That is out of the question.

"Once again that's not up to you, I'm seventeen and do as I please, and now I'm going to bed" she said and left the room.

Catherine sat down on the coach and closed her eyes, she was so tired of working all the time and the arguing with Lindsey were really wearing her out.

It would have been so much easier if she wasn't alone, but unfourtuneatly she always ended up with the wrong guys.

As her mind kept on going she slowly fall a sleep.

The next morning Lindsey was still angry with her mother, but she figured it had to be possible to reach some kind of compromise, so she went downstairs to talk to her. But when she found Catherine sleeping on the coach she hadn't got the heart to wake her, so she just left.

An hour later Catherine was woken by her phone, she answered sleepily and said: Hello.

"Catherine, where are you, you were supposed to be here an hour ago" she heard Grissom say.

"Shit I overslept, I'll be there in a sec" she said and hung up.

She ran upstairs to change before she went to work frustrated because she overslept.

Catherine went into the break room to find some coffee and ran into Sara and Warrick.

"Hey Cath, since when did you start to oversleep?" Sara asked.

"Are you ok?" asked Warrick a bit concerned.

"Yes I'm fine, just forgot to set my alarm that's all" said Catherine in a voice as normal as possible.

"Ok, let's go then, you're with me" Sara said and smiled.

"Do I have time to drink coffee first?" Catherine asked.

"Sure, just make it quick" Sara replied as she was eager to get started.

"Mhm" Catherine said, pored coffee in a coop and drank before she added: Let's go then.

As they headed for the car, Catherine got a text that said: Mom. Got great news. Aron says I can live with him, so I'm moving in today. Have a nice day. Linds.

"That girl is giving me a headache, why is she doing this to me" Catherine though as she got into the car.

While Sara drove Catherine was steering straight ahead wondering if there was any way at all that she could convince Lindsey that this was a bad idea. She felt like a bad mother and that if she hadn't worked so much it wouldn't have happened, but it was impossible to figure out and she loved her job.

She was interrupted in her train of thoughts by Sara saying: Catherine are you listening?

"Oh sorry, what did you say?" Catherine replied absent.

"I asked if you have any idea where to find what we are looking for" said Sara.

"Uhm, not really, we have already looked all over the house, there must be some place we misses" said Catherine.

Sara parked the car and they went inside the house to look for the murder weapon a 1911 Smith and Wesson that were nowhere to be found.

Just by instinct Catherine wet to the home office of the house. She looked around, but didn't find what she was looking for, so she sat down by the desk and felt underneath it. Then she discovered something that felt like a knob, she first tried to push it with no luck, then she pulled it and something fell to the floor. She looked down and to her surprise she saw the missing gun.

She looked under the desk and saw a hidden room, very cleverly hidden. Catherine took the gun, walked out of the office and in to the living room where she found Sara.

"Look what I found" said Catherine with a satisfied smile.

Sara looked up and replied: The missing gun, where did you find it?

"In a hidden room under the desk, now let's get back to the lab so I can process it" said Catherine said.

Sara just nodded before they got into the car and drove of.

On the way back Catherine didn't say a word, which Sara found a bit strange, so when she went back she went to see Grissom while Catherine headed for the firearms lab.

Sara knocked on Grissom's door and entered. He looked up at her and asked: Sara everything ok?

"Yes, I'm fine, but I think Catherine is having some problems" said Sara honest.

"So do I, but I can't exactly force her to share it with me" said Grissom.

"Grissom, you've known her the longest and are her best friend, you should at least give it a try. I mean she really needs you even if she don't admit it" said Sara.

Grissom nodded and said: I'll do it later, right now I have to work.

Sara nodded and left him alone with his work.

Catherine had taken five minutes of and were now on the phone with Lindsey, she was both frustrated, angry and tired which really wasn't a good combination at all.

"Lindsey would you please stop this non sense, you're not moving in with Aron, you're only seventeen" said Catherine.

"I am and you can't get me to change my mind" said Lindsey.

"Whatever did I do to get you to treat me like this?" Catherine asked.

"You always worked and never care, you were never there when I needed you to mention some things" said Lindsey, her voice was full of hate.

"I worked to you all you needed and wanted so you wouldn't have to go through what I did when I grew up" said Catherine still calm.

"But by doing so you forgot all about me, I was so lonely mom, and I don't wanna be lonely anymore, so I'm moving in with Aron, he loves me which is more than I can say for you" said Lindsey, but she regretted her words at once.

"How can you say that" Catherine's voice was shaking and she felt like someone had ripped hr heart out and trampled at it. To hear her own daughter say this was just to much.

"I only say what's true, with me gone you can work around the clock without think of me at all, it's for the best, at least it is for me" said Lindsey and hung up.

What Catherine didn't know was that Lindsey hung up so her mother wouldn't hear her cry. She felt so bad about the things she had just said, she didn't even know why she said it, but now it was too late.

This was too much for Catherine, how could Lindsey say those things to her, was she really that bad. Catherine sat down on the bench in the changing room and started to cry.

Grissom who was walking by felt crushed by seeing her like that so he sat down next to her, put his arms around her, pulled her a bit closer and said: Please don't cry butterfly.

"I can't help it, everything is such a mess, and I don't know how to fix it" she cried sadly.

"Tell me what it is butterfly, maybe I can help" he said.

"I don't think you can, it's Lindsey, she says I literary am the worst mom ever, and she's right, and now she moved in with this guy, all I want is that my little butterfly won't hate me, it crushes me" said Catherine before she continued to cry since she was devastated.

Grissom had never seen her like this and said: Don't worry, I'll fix it, you just wait her for me.

Then he kissed the top of her head and left.

A moment later Grissom managed to track down Lindsey at Aron's apartment. He knocked on the door and she opened, he could tell she had been crying and said: We need to talk.

She let him in and said: About what?

"Have you any idea how badly you just crushed your mother. She is completely dissolved in tears back at the lab" said Grissom.

"She is, but it serves her well" said Lindsey.

"Lindsey have you any idea how much your mother loves you, so she may not show you that how much as you wish, but butterfly she really does love you" he said.

"How did you know about that name?" Lindsey asked surprised.

"Because I listen to everything your mother tells me, she is one of the most important things in my life and my butterfly. And you would be amazed by how much she talks about you. So what s this I hear about you moving in with this guy?" Grissom said.

"It's mostly because I'm tired of being alone, I feel so lonely sometimes. Wait a minute bugman did you just say you love mom" said Lindsey a bit surprised.

"What makes you think that" Grissom said and blushed, since he realized she was right.

"Since you're a bugman and you called her butterfly, ok I'll make you a deal, if you tell mom how you feel, I'll move home again and try not to give her a hard time" said Lindsey with a smile.

"I can't do that butterfly, she probably don't feel the same way and it could make things really difficult" said Grissom.

"I think she does and you should, come on let's find her" Lindsey and practically dragged him out the door.

Catherine was still crying when they come back. Lindsey looked at her mother and said: I'm really sorry bout everything mom, I'll move back home with you, but now bugman has something to tell you.

Catherine looked surprised at Grissom wondering how he had managed to get her to change her mind. Grissom looked really uncomfortable so Catherine asked: What is it that you sp desperately trying not to say?

Lindsey left and only that gesture made Catherine understand that this had this had to be something serious so she sighed.

Grissom sighed and said: I'm not really good at this kind of things, but what I want to say is that I love you my butterfly, on some level I always think I have, but it was Lindsey that opened my eyes. I'm not going to deny it anymore, that would be foolish as it is you that I want to be with. So what do you say butterfly, can you see your self with a guy like me?

"Oh that must be the most wonderful thing a man had ever said to me, of course I see my self with you my bugman. If you don't mind my little one that is" said Catherine.

"You know I don't, I just brought her back to you since I can not stand to see you unhappy and since I'm a bugman that like all kinds of butterflies, big and small, but you are clearly the most beautiful one" said Grissom and smiled at her.

Catherine blushed and said: That makes me so happy and I love you to my bugman.

Then her soft lips meet his and looked in a deep kiss, and from that moment Catherine knew that she nor Lindsey would ever be alone again, the butterflies had found their bugman and the bugman had finally found his butterfly.


End file.
